


Love Me Do

by MagpieMorality



Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [16]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Gore, Pre-Relationship, Tentacles, remus is trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22800874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality
Summary: From this prompt:"Remus working out a plan to win Patton's heart, canon or AU is up to you"
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638634
Comments: 5
Kudos: 87





	Love Me Do

**Author's Note:**

> From this prompt:
> 
> "Remus working out a plan to win Patton's heart, canon or AU is up to you"

It starts with a crayon drawing. 

(Actually it starts with a sunny smile and a faintly nauseous feeling that Remus is instantly addicted to, but then comes the crayon drawing, because _he needs to feel that always_.)

Luckily Logan quickly (and a little frantically) corrects his initial misinterpretation and tells him Patton would probably not appreciate having his actual beating heart stolen by Remus, no matter how cool it would be to pull off a Mission Impossible heist and no matter how cool and romantic Davy Jones had made it seem in the Pirates of the Caribbean movies. Just… no. 

Well, there goes that plan. 

The second plan is also done in crayon- a lot of greens and pinks, that combine to form a blob that Remus insists is just him giving Patton a big old squishy hug but looks more like someone threw up their insides. Remus is fairly bothered by that, because while he’d normally love to draw someone throwing up their insides, this time he was actually trying to draw something nice. 

The next plan is worked out aloud, while Remus is balancing on his back on his tentacles, throwing hairballs at the ceiling of his room to make them stick. “I could always leave him presents? He loves presents. Maybe I can make him some food or- no he likes giving _other_ people food. Maybe I could make him a new cat outfit? Ooh skintight, like a catsuit… with no cr-” 

He grunts when his tentacles give out in his excitement and he falls heavily to the floor. Deceit, passing by the open door, pauses to raise an eyebrow at him until Remus confesses, and then makes damn sure that plan is also scrapped (Patton had better thank him for this). So back to the drawing board it is. 

The next time they’re all together is the second inaugural Family Movie Night. It’s part of a tentative trial peace between the Upstairs and the Downstairs, and they’re all careful around each other until Logan spills the beans of his neutrality and Virgil lets out the most relieved sounding sigh he’s ever made. They relax, and Remus sits firmly on his hands in the big chair where Deceit sat him, trying to contain his joy at the whole experience. 

Patton asks for help bringing in the snacks and he jumps up, loudly offering his tentacles as making him the best helper in that regard, and then, goreintestinesbrainsanddeath Patton smiles at him and beckons him to the kitchen. 

Well darn; Remus is hard pressed not to fall to the floor and declare his undying love and loyalty then and there. How he manages to get all the way to the kitchen on his own two legs is a mystery. 

It’s a sweet kind of torture trying to be serious and helpful and earnest, and Patton asks why he’s frowning when he hands over the chips to an eager-to-please tentacle. Remus is surprised to find he is, but he smiles sheepishly and explains he’s just trying not to disappoint Patton and Patton _pats his hand and tells him he’s doing great_. 

Later in his room Remus will give in to the urge to give himself literal heart eyes, making Deceit shriek when he bursts into his room to gush about his crush. For now he just gazes at the other side and finds himself unable to make a sound. 

A month later and nothing much has changed. It is a shame too, he hasn’t got any plans left. The crayon drawings are all stuck to his wall with tentacle goo, taunting him in their bright, colourful numbers, but promising hope even still. Remus’s thoughts had taken a brief, worrying turn that fixated on some of the darker ways he could have Patton forever until he’d tearfully begged Deceit to take them away. He feels guilty at how much it had taken out of the side to affect him in that way, but it was worth it. 

* * *

He’s been tucked away in the Downstairs for the last week and a half, shamelessly enjoying the brief respite from being… him. He wonders if this is what Roman feels like sometimes, but he’s interrupted from his dreamy repose by a knock on his door. 

The room pulses and turns a warm, grassy green when Patton comes in bearing cookies. It’s been looking a lot plainer since Deceit worked his mojo, and he’s tucked in a comfortable nest of blankets. True to creative form the floor turns to actual grass under Patton’s feet as he walks in, and the furniture all perks up on seeing the cheerful side, but stays thankfully put in place. 

“I brought you something to eat while you’re recovering!” Patton says brightly, sitting on the bed and touching his forehead gently. “Goodness you’re cold. How are you feeling kiddo?”

Remus has died and gone to heaven. 

“Um, fine. I’m just on… break?” He squeaks, and Patton looks at him with sympathy. 

“Yes you must rest. We need you back on top form, don’t we, you and those handy-dandy tenta _cools_!” They beam at each other, and Remus takes a cookie to chew on. 

Patton sits with him for a while and at some stage nearly blows Remus’s mind by taking hold of his hand and telling him stories of the things going on Upstairs. Thomas has been a bit boring in social situations, he says, and Patton is looking forwards to being challenged by Remus’s limitless ideas again. It’s fun, he says, in the same way he thinks Logan finds word puzzles fun, or Deceit enjoys their (now fairly frequent) courtroom simulations. He can’t wait to see Remus back on form, and Remus is ready to confess then and there. 

“And of course, I’d love to teach you to bake,” Patton says at some point, before leaning over and kissing him on the cheek and then running off with a blush and a shy smile. 

“Wait, what?” Remus says aloud in the empty room, staring at the door. 

So apparently one of Remus’s crayon drawings had _somehow_ ended up in Patton’s room. Apparently it was the one where Remus had painstakingly managed to draw himself making Halloween treats with all of his tentacles. 

That had been one of Roman’s ideas, actually- he’d sent over multiple videos and started an entire Pinterest board of spooky and gruesome looking food that Remus had delighted in. Sometimes he was a dang good brother. 

But regardless, Patton had seen his picture and he hadn’t been disgusted and he’d kissed Remus on the cheek and he’d made him cookies (that were filled with _runny red filling that looked like blood_ ) and everything is perfect. 

Maybe he hadn’t yet won Patton’s heart, but he’d made an excellent start. 

Turned out the crayon drawings were the trick all along!


End file.
